


Gear Fighter Gaia

by drago123



Series: Gaia X Dendoh [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Gear Fighter Dendoh
Genre: But insert have no knowledge of series, Fluff, M/M, Maybe in omakes, Mecha, Multi, No-Smut, Please I need more in this fandom, Please get more attention, Self Insert, first in fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drago123/pseuds/drago123
Summary: Gear Fighters, weapons of humanity. They are humanity's last line of defence. Dendoh was sent from another planet that was conquered by the machine lifeforms Gulfer to protect humanity on earth... yet earth have its own Gear Fighter who have yet awaken. Haruki Tenma a boy reincarnated into this world of Mecha's destined to be one of earths defender.





	1. Gear Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Gear Fighter Dendoh was a early 2000 mech genre that was well received but because of how early it is it didn't gain much attention in the west... which is a damn shame as it has so much fanfiction potential. I hope this gets some attention to get more fanfiction to start.

The sky here is a lot beautiful than before. The day shows the brightest blue I have ever seen while the night have shown the brightest stars... It’s hypnotic...

“Oi Tenma! If you taking your time I'm gonna leave you.” Ah crap. I jump down the stairs and I grabbed a piece of loaf before bidding farewell to my mother and joined my best friend Izumo Ginga outside.

Reincarnation is an odd little thing. For one I was reincarnated into a weird futuristic Japan... And yet it is missing quite a few technological devices such as a smartphone. Yet the world is at peace, Earth are united with no wars or tense political rivalry between nations. Honestly this seems as close to a Utopia as it can get I suppose... Except for school.

School was mundane as other than the obvious difficulty of a different language the other subjects are rather simple. Most of my days were spent listening to the teachers as I relieved simple elementary work. I have made myself average in school with the constant B's and the occasional A's so as to not bring my parents hopes up that I was a genius...

Cause I am not... I am a white haired reincarnated man in a boy's body and I fully expect my grades to suffer as I the subjects become harder in my latter life.

So another day of me daydreaming as I pretend to listen to class.

When school ended I followed Ginga as he changed into his martial arts uniform and started to train his martial arts forms in school grounds... I have no idea why he wants to it in school and not at home but that’s his daily routine. I usually sit under a tree near him and read a book while waiting for him.

As I watch him I couldn't help but wonder about this world. Ginga and I look... A bit too mature for us to be 10 year old kids. As ponder about this Ginga let out as huge scream and....

Literally ran up the tree I was under. I looked forward and could help but laugh he was chased up by a dog!

I walked forward and started pettig the barking dog calming it down.. It was so cute!

“Ah Jupiter come on you can’t do that.” Ah the boy is the owner I guess. “Oh this dog belongs to you then?” he nodded before looking up at Ginga and laughed while I giggled with him. “Oi what so funny you idiots!” Ginga shouted while blushing as he got of the tree. It was hilarious.

“Haha- I'm sorry really sorry but it’s fine now right okay.” The boy managed to let out in a midst of giggles. Ginga scrutinised him for a bit before asking “So this is your dog?”

“Yeah usually he is very docile but I think he consider you dangerous because he saw you practising Kenpo.” “Hm. What a stupid dog , I’ll mannered too why is a dog this big not on a leash-“ ah... He’s going into a rant... As I looked that the new kid looking more and more annoyed I moved out of the way... Really Ginga you need to learn not to annoy the guy with the big attack dog. True enough the kid let the dog go and the dog took one step and a bark and Ginga is back on the tree again. And wow he climb-

Suddenly all the settling crows flew... And a giant red robot flew past our school... What!

It fired a laser beam.

A large explosion occurred in the shopping district. Shit! That’s near our home. Ginga was already up and running with the new kid while I followed closely behind

“Ginga, Tenma where are you going we need to gather at the gym!”

“Yeah right after I check what’s happening at home.” Ginga replied.

“Katsuki-chan you go on first we will be right back!” I called back.

We ran towards a stadium before pausing to catch our breathe... Damn our 10 year old body...

“So your names are Ginga and Tenma?”

“Ah Izumo Ginga.”

“Mine's Haruki Tenma yours?”

“Kusanagi Hokuto”

What an unusual name

Oops we all said it out loud.

Suddenly we heard a girl crying

“Mama where are you? Mama!” We ran in looking for her and found her beside a red car. “Are you lost? Come on its dangerous here.” Ginga turned around offering her a piggy back ride. “Wait I’ll carry her you two lead us to safety I think it’s better.”

“Alright.” Looks like a shelter is not to far from here. We could go through the stadium... And explosion occurred in front of us. Shit the robot is here. “In here hurry!” I open the stadium door as I beckoned them to follow. We ran for our lives and shit it’s heading our way.

“Its coming!” Yeah way to state the obvious Hokuto!

“Run Run Run!!!” What the hell do you think we are doing then Ginga!

Shit he broke through the ceiling.

Debris fell onto us... fuck we are stuck... It doesn’t seem to have injured us but it does prevent us from moving.

Shit is this how I’m going to die.

“Jupiter run!” Huh... The girl is riding on Hokuto's dog... Brave kid worrying about others before himself... such courage should be rewarded. I pushed with all my might and to my relieve I could feel the debris moving slightly.

“Oi Hokuto, Ginga I can’t hold f-for much longer! H-Hurry and wiggle yourself out!” both of them pushed themselves out. Without two other supports the debris became heavier and I relaxed and felt the debris crushing my legs... Well I won’t be able to get out now... Life is short I guess...

Well at least Ginga and Hokuto-

Wait why are they pulling me.

“Oi what are you idiots doing! Run now!” What the fuck are they doing the fucking robot is literally upon us they need to fucking run.

“We are not leaving you behind! So push harder you idiot!” Ginga I love you but holy fuck you are an idiot! 10 year old will not be able to move... Actually I did kinda move it a little so probably... Actually no they should run we don’t have time for this shit!

“We don’t have time just run already both of you!”

“Shut up and push you idiot!” Wow Hokuto you seemed like the quiet type at first but hey you have a potty mouth just like Ginga.

Fuuuuuck the robot is charging up his laser beam and aiming at us...

“Damn you! You monster!” As we screamed something snapped... Something has changed...

 

A blue robot burst out of the ground knocking the attacking robot and cleared the debris on me before- shit it’s grabbing Hokuto and Ginga. “Let them go you-“ My words died as it stared at me... I looked into its green eye... It’s as if it is contemplating something... It’s hesitating? But before I could get back to my senses and do something, it put the boys into its chest... Is that its cockpit?

A bright white light caught my attention and I look down... It was a white device with a port on its right side and a circular screen... What is this.

“Oi you there this place is dangerous get out of there!” There was a man dressed in a purple tux... Huh...

“Oi did you here me- wait is that a gear commander?” Wait he knows what this is?

“You know what this-“ I was cut off as the blue robot moved, holy shit is Ginga and Hokuto piloting that thing? The robot was huge and it’s has wheels on its arm and leg with a full plate helmet covering it’s face. It is walking towards the red robot looking menacing... Only to walk right pass it... I faced palmed. Well that was anti-climatic... And sort of hilarious.

Suddenly the wheels on the robots arms and legs started spinning and his face plate lifts out to reveal... A red humanoid face... Huh. It performed a low sweep and destroyed the red robot... Wow... that was fast... And wait that was Ginga's move wasn’t it?

I looked to the man to ask for answers when more robots attached shit I count at least 25. Ginga and Hokuto was struggling as they were surrounded. Fuck I need to- I need to-

_Child of Alaylashiki_

A voice... Alaylashiki? The unconsciousness of mankind...?

_Call upon me... Call upon me to remove these invaders._

_We will take back our land... And protect our possessions_

_Summon me._

_You know how... Don’t you._

I know how... Don’t tell me I have to perform a servant summoning?! What am I supposed to do? I do not have any magical circuits in this world! I have no circle nor catalyst-

Wait... This device... It's... Spilling mana.

I outstretched my arm holding onto the device and concentrating ignoring the man coming near me.

“What are you-“

“ _Let silver and steel be the essence._  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation   
Let white be the colour I pay tribute to

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.” I can feel power... unimaginable power in these words... wind is gathering around my entire being I payed no heed to the man being blown away.

“ _I hereby declare._  
Your body shall serve under me.   
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of **GAIA**  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_  
I shall attain all virtues of Heaven.   
I shall have dominion over all evils of Hell! 

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance!”

A ritual circle appeared... Far bigger than it usually is and a bright light occurs as lightning strikes down into the centre of the circle. I closed my eyes from the light before opening as it faded. A huge white humonoid mecha appeared kneeling before me. It had a V shaped mask obscuring it’s eyes... It reaches out with its hand as if inviting me to get on. I jumped on without hesitation paying no heed of the confused man behind me. It brought me to it’s chest as it opened up to reveal a similar cockpit to the blue robot.

This Mech... Its connected to the root of this world... its name it’s...

Gear Fighter **Gaia**

Knowledge on its operation poured into me. It is somehow connected to me... By this Gear commander...

“Gear Command Install.” I plug the gear command into the mech and the mech lights up activating... and I know the V masked have elevated to show the world the rage in Gaia's red eyes... How dare... How dare these impudent invaders invade my territory... Their punishment shall be death.

 **I** moved flying through the air kicking  and cleaving through one of the robot. Another tried attacking from behind but for naught as I elbowed it crushing it’s head. A few fired beams at me... Amateurs I swerved and flew increasing my rocket output and destroyed 3 in one punch. Remaining 21 invaders... No remaining 1 invader 20 of them have been destroyed by the blue one using a lightning... now all that left is to destroy the blue one. I flew towards it readying to crush-

“Ginga-kun we need to move the white one is coming!” “What do you think I'm doing?!”

Wait wait wait NO! Ginga and Hokuto is on that thing.

“I-it stopped?”

“Ginga, Hokuto? Can you hear me?” huh looks like a communication channel was established... Not sure when.

“Tenma-kun?/Tenma?/Another kid?!” wait why is there a woman's voice

“Wait why are you in tha-“ Suddenly Ginga was cut off and the blue robot just fell... SHIT we are like a thousand feet in the sky.

I brought Gaia down to catch it and Shit this is heavy. I boosted my rockets at my feet and slowed our descend.

Huh... a platform appeared from the sea... Looks like we were supposed to go there. I drop both Gaia and the blue mech into the platform and we landed in a room... Huh...seems like there is not where else to go. I opened my cockpit and lowered my self down as I saw Ginga and Hokuto doing the same.

“What the hell is going on Tenma!” I winced as Ginga screamed into my ear boy that boy has a extreme strong pair of lungs.

“Language! And I don’t know I didn’t exactly expect all this.” And it was the truth how the hell does one expect the giant robot to suddenly invade the earth.

Uh... Hokuto is kinda creeping me out with the staring.

“Just now... You were about to attack us right?” at that Ginga also started to stare at me suspiciously... Well it’s understandable

“Yeah... Sorry about that.” Ginga looked incredulous.

“What do you mean sorry why were you even trying to attack us idiot!”

“Hey it wasn’t even me Gaia was the one that wanted to attack you I pulled back at the last minute!”

“Gaia/Gaia?”

“Yeah this white robot's name is Gaia... at least I think so. It told me his name when I was piloting it.”

“It told you?!/It told you?!” Wow they are really in sync huh even their incredulous face is the same.

“Yeah look I don’t really know how to explain it. How about you guys how did you pilot that robot?”

“Oh a lady taught us through the speaker.”

“Yeah it was awesome we were beating the other stupid robots with Dendoh.” Dendoh? Hokuto must have seen my confused look. “Ah this robot’s name is Dendoh the lady told us about it.”

“Huh... Well anyways we need to find a way to get out- and there’s the obvious exit. Huh how did I not notice that.” I walked forward towards the light and Hokuto and Ginga followed behind. Huh it’s a cylindrical roo- the door suddenly closes and the room moved up oh it’s an elevator.

The elevator moves from B28 holy- we were **that** underground?

“What’s this?” I wonder whats something that moves up Ginga.

“Is it an elevator?”

“Isn’t it obvious.” I can’t help but be a little snarky. I earned myself a glare from Hokuto.

“How far are we going up?” Gee I dunno maybe the first floor??? But I wisely kept my mouth shut no sense making both of them annoyed at me... At the same time anyways.

Once we reached the first floor the door open and revealed...

“EHHHH!” The hell it’s an amusement park???

We turn back into the elevator and head to the bottom floor... It was a carpark... We head back in again... And saw there were no other options... We stared in confusion at each other... The Fuck?

“You know what I give up.” I am so done. The other two stared at me.

“Its late and we should just go home and sleep. Maybe tomorrow everything will make sense.” Both of them nodded in agreement before we walked in the same direction... And all the way to our home.

“Wait you're our new neighbour?” Ginga and I are shocked... what are the chances.

Hokuto himself is surprised and before Ginga say anything I cut in, “Okay no more explanations today since we are neighbours we can talk tomorrow let’s just go home, take a bath, and go to sleep okay? I don’t know about you guys but I am exhausted!” the two of them nodded in agreement, Ginga and Hokuto looked just about to keel over, I guess an elementary school student can only take that much huh.

“Well... I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.”

“See you Hokuto-kun!/Bye Bye!”

 I went back home cooked dinner, bath, ate dinner, packed up leftovers for my mum, and just dropped dead on my bed... I dearly wish things go back to normal tomorrow.

 

The next Ginga and I was in class waiting for out homeroom start. Our homeroom teacher came I and introduced a transfer student... Oh you god to be kidding me...

How the hell did Kusanagi Hokuto just so happens to transfer into our class?

 


	2. Data Weapon

Hokuto, Ginga and I are currently in a playground watching planes carrying **buildings** to rebuilt the destroyed area... Sometimes the technological state of this world puzzles me. Not that I am very technological savvy in my previous life because of my up bringing... In my previous life that is.

“Seriously not only you are our new neighbour, you also are also a transfer student in our class! What’s with you?” To be fair the timing is rather suspicious but judging by his confused look he also have no idea what is happening. It’s almost like fate.

“What do you mean by that? What’s with you then?” Hokuto shot back as they scrutinised each other ah elementary school banter how witty... Further boosted by the fact we are in a playground. But yesterday was really a crazy day for us.

“I wonder how we got into that place yesterday...” we paused as we realised we all spoke out loud. Huh we are strangely in sync... It’s been like this since yesterday...

“So what are you guys going to do?” Hokuto asked

“About?” Ginga... You're a bit slow.

“Hoshimi Amusement Park.” Hokuto replied looking and sounding a bit impatient...

“Well... I am curious about the entrance to that place again.” The secret elevator was really interesting after all.

“Eh don’t tell me you two are going back there?”

“Why aren’t you curious Ginga?”

“Well yeah of course I have been thinking about it all this time! But going back there cost 1200 yen for us elementary student!” That’s not too... Okay maybe that's a lot for a elementary kid.

Hokuto just shrugged before pulling out a card. “I can lend it to you.” I can’t help but burst into laughter as Ginga glared at him. Hokuto the su-

“Its fine, You kids don’t need to worry about that.” A man called out... Wait wasn’t he the guy at the stadium yesterday? “Izumo Ginga-kun, Kusanagi Hokuto-kun, Haruki Tenma-kun. I'm here to pick you up.” He said while doing a mock salute. Huh... He is still wearing the purple tux he wore yesterday. But first thing first.

“Who are you?” I subtly moved so that I was in front of Hokuto and Ginga, while I doubt he is a pervert or someone intending to hurt us one can never be too careful. “I am Susumu Kirakuni, I am with the police.” He showed us his badge and ID and I made sure it was legitimate. “Come on I'll give you guys a ride home, I need to speak with your parents as well.” Huh another coincidence my mom is off work today... Though why do I have a bad feeling about this.

We got onto his car and he drove towards the direction of our house. “Is this about yesterday?” He saw us going into the Gear Fighters and yet there were no news about us that would mean whatever organisation he is from know about the robot and for some reason decided not to disclose that information.

“Yes something along the lines but it would better if we talk later... Actually I would like to ask... how did you get the white robot.” While he asked casually I can see his eyes narrowing from the mirror... It’s best to act dumb I guess. “I... don’t actually know... Gaia called out to me and gave me instructions to call him with the white device.” Oh yeah I left that device in Gaia I wonder if it’s still there.

“Its name is Gaia?”

“Yeah Gear Fighter Gaia.” The man hummed in acknowledgement before focusing on driving.

Is there listening devices on this vehicle... I think there might be a camera to- “Tenma-kun are you alright?” Hokuto whispered to me. Huh... I must have looked tense dammit they will suspect something and Hokuto, I am pretty sure they can hear you thou- actually that might be a good thing.

“Just a bit worried, I mean he could be a pervert or a kidnapper with a convincing ID and badge.” I whispered back with the same volume as Hokuto. Hokuto looked horrified and from the corner of my eyes our “pervert/kidnapper” twitched in annoyance. I suppress the urge to smirk while maintaining a concerned face.

“Do you think so?” Ah now Ginga is whispering to me, he looked horrified as well... Kinda feel bad for scaring them now but hey if it makes them more cautious about going into strangers' car I will count that as a win.

“Don’t you think it’s weird for a police to wear a purple Tux and not drive a police car-“ “I assure you that I am not a pervert or a kidnapper I am really with the police.” He was gritting he teeth as he spat this out. Wow we really tick him off huh.

“That’s what a pervert or kidnapper would say!” Ginga exclaimed and even Hokuto looked worried now.

Luckily for him we reached Hokuto's house which was the meeting place I suppose and we alighted from the car... A little bit too fast in alighting the car.

“Kusanagi-san, konichiwa.” Ginga and I greeted Hokuto’s mother before moving to sit with Hokuto on one of the boxes. Huh looks like they haven’t finish moving.

Ginga's mother arrived with Ginga's sister while my mother arrived as well. Susumu-san introduced himself.

“T-the Police!?” Ginga's mom exclaimed in disbelieve while my mother just looked at me confused.

“That’s what he said but...”

“He doesn’t look like one right?” Ahaha maybe I made them a little too suspicious.

I smiled at my mom to tell her that it was alright and she smiled back as well before looking back at Susumu-san stuttering horribly... Looks like they didn’t establish a good enough cover story... How competent are they again?

Well anything he wanted to say was cut of as Ginga's mom turned towards Ginga and glared at him clenching her fist. “Kora! GIN! Now you've done it! You finally did something so big the police had to intervene!?” Ginga was extremely terrified and looked ready to bolt while Hokuto was taken aback and was also slightly terrified... Not that I blame him Ginga's mom is extremely terrifying. I sighed at this semi-regular occurance

She stomped forward and grabbed Ginga by his collar and even slightly lifted him up... See terrifying. “Who did you beat up this time? I already told you not to use the Shorynken for fighting!

“But I didn’t do anything!” Ginga denied the accusation... Like he always did before so of course his mother didn’t believe him. “Midori calm down. I doubt Ginga-kun will take it that far. The police must have come for some other reason.” My mother tried to defused the situation.

“But Suzuki! You never know with this kid! Remember all those times he come back hurt?! Why couldn't Gin be more like your Tenma-kun!” Ginga’s mom complained while Ginga glared at me from his position... Oi oi don’t drag me into this.

“Ten-chan is with him so I doubt he will let Ginga go that far.” “Haruki-san is right Izumo-san it’s not because of that that is police is her ne?” Hokuto's mom referred to Susumu-san

Susumu-san finally seem to snap out of his daze and a diffused the situation. “Y-yeah that’s right it’s actually the opposite.” Ginga's mom turned to him confused “the opposite?”

“In actually the police are here to talk about yesterday, our boys saved a little girl from yesterday’s attack.” Hokuto's mom explained. My mom nodded in understanding while Ginga’s mom started at Ginga in disbelief. “A little girl? Really?” Ginga pulled away and adjust his collar with a huff... While I stared at Hokuto's mom... How did she know about that? The so called “police” don’t even have a perfected cover story!

I tried to push this thoughts away as we followed Susumu-san back to his car again. Huh he managed to somehow bullshit his way through.

“Ginnn! Ten-nii! Have a safe trip! Remember to bring back souvenirs!” I waved back at Otome, Ginga's cute little sister, as I tried not to worry about what going to come.

.

 

.

 

.

 

I honestly wonder why do people like secret elevators that much... To be fair it’s is efficient but still isn’t that a better place to hide a secret base rather than underneath a public area? Apparently the elevator we took was for exits only and there was another elevator in one of those decorative pipes in Hoshimi Amusement Park. As the elevator went down it revealed a hanger with the mechs being serviced upon.

“Its Dendoh/Gaia” we said it in unison again... I am suspecting a conspiracy but anyways... As the other stare at Dendoh in awe I took the time to observe Gaia...

Gaia... Now being in front of it... It’s easier separate myself from it. I shivered slightly as I recall to the time I first pilot it. It was terrifying the amount of... Anger and hatred Gaia had towards the invaders. It felt like I was slowly being overwritten... Almost as if Gaia was piloting me.

We reached a room... A command room from the looks of it. Operators everywhere a meeting table that looks like a screen... Though what is that huge bronze thing with a circular head? If I didn’t know better I would have that it was a peni-

“Director as requested I brought Kusanagi Hokuto-kun, Izumo Ginga-kun and Haruki Tenma-kun.” Susumu-san saluted to a older looking man in a white military uniform... Huh... Military directors here are old huh not like back then at-

“Good work!” he saluted back before turning to us giving us a friendly smile. “Well, it is glad to see you kids.”... they are definitely asking us to pilot the robot again... If not to experiment us... shit here probably be a esc- “I’m general director Shibuya, These two are our operator...” A old man in a lab coat and a young lady wearing a blue jacket and dress walked towards us. “...Asano-kun, and Dr Inoue.” Asano-san waved at us while Dr Inoue nodded at us prompting us to nod back... In unison again... I swear ther-

 “Welcome to the command center of the Secret Organizations Gear.” “Eh?...EHH?” Another secret organisation??? What even is my life! Let me guess it’s another organization that protects humanity?! “Gear is a defence organization formed specifically to fight against the Gulfer.” Eh close enough.

“Gulfer?” Ginga asked.

“Its the guys that attacked us yesterday.” Susumu-san explained.

“Ai-chan!” he called out to Asano-san and she replied with an okay before tapping on her keyboard.

The screen flashed and showed yesterday's robot firing at the military jets. “You kids wouldn’t have known, but the invasion of the earth by the Gulfer mechanical empire was already foretold to us. The robot you two piloted yesterday, Dendoh, is our secret weapon for this war...”

Hokuto seemed to think that they were accusing them of something and immediately move to defend themselves. “ But we didn’t board it because we wanted to!” “That’s right! That robot suddenly grabbed us...” Ginga also moved to supporting Hokuto. The director tried to calm them down.

“We know it’s okay. Kirakuni! The Gear Commander please.” Susumu-san move to collect this “Gear Commander from his inner jack pocket. Huh... It’s like that white device just only blue and gold.

“Vega-kun also, you are already here, right.” The director called out. Suddenly a blonde woman jumped out of no where. “Hai!” she is wearing a cape and a mask that covers her upper face... She... Looks familiar. She took out and Black red Gear commander and walked toward Susumu-san and they connected both Gear Commander. They started glowing... This light... It’s mana?

“This time I want you guys to do it.”

“Hold it like the same way we did” Vega-san instructed. The light glowed brighter, almost blindingly bright. Ginga dropped his blue commander almost immediately and Susumu-san in his effort to save it hit his head against the table prompting Asano-san go giggle.

“What does this mean?” Hokuto asked... Mana is pouring out of there like crazy... And Hokuto and Ginga both don’t have Magical circuits there is no reason for it to glow brighter than them. “Dendoh can only be piloted by those that can make the Gear Commander glow... The strongest the light they emit the more power it will possess.” Vega-san explained. “From what I have seen the lower right now was at maximum!” Dr Inoue interjected.

“So what we are trying to say is that Dendoh has chosen you as it’s true pilots.” So Ginga and Hokuto are the chosen ones... Just like that? No other requirements?

“Why us?”

“We don’t know... The only one that can answer that question is Dendoh itself... I assume Gaia uses the same method?” Vega turned to me and all eyes are on me. Huh I knew it they had listening devices on the car or else they wouldn’t know Gaia's name.

“Yeah... The device looked identical to this... I left it in the cockpit I think.”

“There’s another problem Gaia's cockpit cannot be opened. So we couldn’t actually see the device... the design of Gaia is very different from Dendoh even if they run on the same power system.” Dr Inoue interjected. Huh... I closed my eyes as I concentrated... There is a link I think... I tugged at the link and suddenly a weight fell onto my hand. I opened my eyes to see Gaia's Gear Commander glowing brightly on my hands.

“What/EHH/H-how did you?” I scratched my head. “It felt like there was a string ties to it? So I just pulled... It helps since I am closer to it.” Dr Inoue looked like he wanted to ask more before the director interrupted. “In any case the only thing that we know is that for Earth... No, for the entire universe, the strength of the three of you is absolutely essential.”

“Our strength?” Ginga questioned “What can the three of us do?” Hokuto asked “Keep fighting against the Gulfer, together with Dendoh and Gaia.”

It took them a second before they exclaimed in shock. “EHHH?” This organisation... They are seriously going to allow kids to pilot Robots in a war?

“You must be joking!!” Hokuto immediately placed the Gear commander on the table as if it was on fire. “That’s impossible! I don’t believe it!” “Fight them? Does that mean we will be attacked again?” Ginga questioned. “There is no doubt about that.” Asano-san said before turning to her keyboard inputting some commands

“As you can see, the Gulfer have set up a base one the moon surface.” A video feed of the moon appeared with a... Castle that looks like a spiral? That’s the enemy base?

“So this Gulfer... What are they? And what are their objectives.” I asked. My first instinct was to list them as the same as Types. But they clearly do not have **that** much power...

“They are mechanical life-forms.” Dr Inoue answered.

“Their ultimate purpose is to eliminate the human race from the universe. They have already destroyed innumerable planets...” Vega continued... Multiple planets have already been fallen to them... The elimination of humans? There were humans on other planets?

There were so many questions on how they obtain this information as I am sure this age have yet to reach other planets...

“And we have to fight them?” Ginga questioned.

“No that’s absolutely impossible! We would never be able to do that! We are simply common elementary school students! How can you claim that we have the skills to go up against a mechanical empire.” Hokuto... It’s no longer about skills nor experience... It’s about potential... The world does not care for those that tries... They can about those that can... It’s an unfair place that will layer those that are not ready with unspeakable burden...

“Well yesterday we did defeat them.” Ginga... You are taking this a bit too lightly.

“Yes, that may be true, but I don’t think I will be able to do it again!”

“Really I think I can! I don’t know how, I don’t know why but we have been chosen right? Doesn’t that mean we are capable to do so?” Ginga you are really viewing too simplistically... Yet you aren’t wrong.

“But this is... What makes you think that we will be able to do it?!” Hokuto glared at him

“How would you know until we try it? You are all talk and no guts, you chicken!” Ginga glared right back.

“What? Why can’t you use your brain a little more? Talking like you don’t know how dangerous it is?”

“ I know! But we-“

“Enough!” Arguing like this is no going to help anyways. Both of them looked startled before staring at me...

“Ginga. Hokuto is right. It is dangerous and on the battlefield anything  could happen, you shouldn’t decide for him or pressure him into doing it.” I admonished Ginga. While he has his heart in the right place he really should respect other people's choices.

“Hokuto, Ginga is also right. Dendoh must have chose you two out of everyone for a reason. You both must have a potential. So take your time and choose.” Hokuto also needs a bit more confidence in himself.

I turned towards the Director. “Director. If I agree to pilot the Gaia and work with you then for the time being there is no need for Dendoh to launch?”

“A-ah that's-“

“Wait a minute! Tenma since it’s so dangerous we need to back you up! I not letting you fight alone!” I know bu- _Invaders!_

“Tenma/Tenma-kun!” ah... I must have stumbled.

“Something is coming... Gaia is mad.”

Dr Inoue looked about to enquire more when suddenly the alarms rang.

“Moon: Detected Mechanical Beasts leaving the Rasenjo. They are about to enter the earth’s atmosphere. Calculated point of impact: urban area of Hoshimi district.” The screen shows the are of Hoshimi district.

“Dad!” Hokuto called out as he saw a reporter in a yellow shirt. Huh. So that’s his father.

“Director, the defence army requested the Dendoh to be deployed!”

“I’ll go!” I stated.

“I’m going too!”

“Ginga!”

“There’s no way I'm letting you go alone! I want to fight!” But... I stared at Hokuto... He seems to be in deep thoughts.

“I’ll go first see you guys later!” I moved to follow one of the soldiers and got into the hanger.

I walked up to Gaia... It’s calling me again. The cockpit opened and a line dropped down towards me. I grabbed it and it pulled me to it’s cockpit.

“After the Launch Gaia will go through the Catapult tube and after a short length underwater it will be airborne over the sea.”

“Gaia will then fly over there I suppose. Have the map system and operational systems connected with the command centre?” I remember how horrendous when bad connections with the command hub occur.

“Yup all systems green. You're good to go!” Well then it’s time to-

“Oi Tenma! We are going with you after all!” Ginga's face suddenly took over the right communication screen. Huh his in the cockpit already.

“Tenma-kun! Thank you for volunteering to protect me... But I've decided that I will fight... To protect this place!” Hokuto face appeared in the left communication screen. Huh he made up his mind quick... There was a reason why Dendoh chose him after.

I smiled.

“Well then let’s do our best!”

“We have equipped both Dendoh and Gaia with hyper battery so don’t need to worry about it running out.” Dr Inoue said.

We all recoiled in shock... Batteries?

“Eeeh? Dendoh runs on batteries” Hokuto exclaimed.

“Lame! In this day and age shouldn’t it be solar powered?”

“But then we couldn’t use it on rainy days...” Asano-san cut in “and night as well!”

“But couldn’t it be both?” I suggested.

“We were unable to equip it with both as we were not able to develop and larger scale solar grid. It would have reduced power capacity in Dendoh, Gaia as well.”

Gaia have reached the launching bad resistance shield have been equipped. Slightly bigger than expected as it is clearly meant for Dendoh.

I smirked.

“Gaia Launching!”

Ah the dreams of kids everywhere saying those lines is truly a dream come true.

.

.

.

Dendoh and Gaia reached and there... Was two mechs a weird spike looking ones and a huge one

“It’s huge! Bigger than the ones yesterday.” We can see that Hokuto.

It started firing lasers, Dendoh started moving and swerving using his wheels on his legs. I took to the air with my rockets on the legs and arms... Huh we are fundamentally different I suppose.

Dendoh jumped and did a spinning kick kicking it down the weird spike looking ones shot wires at a building nearby.

“Dad!” seriously? Hokuto's dad is standing right under the building with falling debris. Does he have zero self preservation?

I tackled the spike Gulfer away from the building before repeatedly punching it.

“Ahh!” Shit Ginga and Hokuto were attacked when they were distracted. Dendoh then started to move slowly.

“What are you doing, Hokuto your movements are stiff!”

“I saw some people behind us behind the other mechanical beast!” Shit they need to have a sense of priorities!

“Focus on the front I'm dealing with the other!” I further prove my point my punching it harder. It suddenly spazed and launch wires out randomly. I dodged it and a stray wire knocking a building down.

Suddenly I felt a huge burst of mana... it’s... Coming from a mechanical unicorn???

“Ginga-kun! Tenma-kun! Hokuto...-kun” Vega called out as the spike beast grabbed the unicorn with its wires. What?

“Is that a Gulfer too? This time a horse?” Hokuto asked.

“No it’s not. That is a data weapon! It’s a Divine Electronic Beast, and it can be a weapon for Dendoh too.”

“EEEH?” Huh we were in unison aga- no but what?? And it holds divinity as well???

“That horse can be a weapon? Uaahh!” Shit they were attacked when they are distracted again! They need to stop doing ahhhh!

Fuck that stupid spire thing shot another wire at me! Should have taken my own goddam advice.

“The Gulfer cannot sieze it! You have to capture at any cause. It'll be disastrous if the enemy took it.”

If that’s the case I need to destroy the spire fast. I rocket towards and spire thing and boosted my leg rockets to the limit. Gaia spun around a few times before Cleaving through the mech destroying it. I grabbed the wire held onto the unicorn.

Behind me Ginga and Hokuto destroyed the other mech by what do you know cleaving through it as well.

They came over to help me. Suddenly the unicorn stopped resisting and shit its charging at me. I tried to dodge but he knocked me to another building before turning into a bright blue light and disappeared... Shit what the hell happened.

From the corner of my eyes my Gear commander was glowing...

I widened my eyes.

The gear commander was showing a Lancer Monument.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment or better yet write something in this fandom because I am thirsty and I want this fandom to get so popular that we can demand a remake/Blue ray/sequal release! LETS MAKE IT HAPPEN PEOPLE!!!!!


End file.
